Will You Miss Me When I'm Gone?
by Moondancer63
Summary: The story after they return from Narnia the first time. Sorry for not putting a longer one but it wouldn't fit. Better summary inside
1. Summary

_Summary:_

 _After the_ _Pevensies_ _return to England there are feelings that should have been destroyed with Edmunds almost death. Peter blames Edmund for the loss of the soldiers and puts him down whenever he can. All while seeming the "golden boy" to their mother. Susan has become self- absorbed and grows distant from her siblings._ _Edmund is defending himself and his younger sister, Lucy, from Peter's criticism but even he can't stand for long, even with Lucy's help. After a while he stops caring about Peter and Susan and gets into drugs and alcohol. Until he meets Hanna and her brother Malcom._ _Lucy is no longer able to play the innocent child and has to step up to help Edmund resist Peter and believes that Aslan will come to help. But even she starts to lose hope as she first loses Peter, then Susan, and is slowly losing her touch with Edmund. Can she save Ed before he does something that he will regret?_ _Our story starts a few months' after_

 _Ed meets Malcom and Hanna_

Spoilers: past mentions of rape, character almost death, broken family, character death


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1 (Edmund** **Pov** **)**

"Shut up Peter. You think that you are better than me than prove it," I yelled at the blond across the room. "You are a coward. A bully. Do what you want to me but not to Lucy or I swear I will kill you."

"Hello," mum called from the hall. "We're home." We being her and the man she married. At first we liked Jon; he was rich, mom liked him, he got along with Peter. But then he started being rude to us and treated me and Lucy as little more than dirt. Peter and Susan he loved because they are like him: vain, hateful, self-absorbed and, with his help, made mom think that Luce and I are the bad ones. They even got Lucy's friends to distrust and even hate her.

"You. Boy," Jon barked at me. "Get our coats. And you." He turned to Lucy. "Go get us a bottle of wine. Now!"

"How was your day mother," said Peter as we left the room.

"We need to get out of this house," I said to Lucy as we entered the kitchen. "It's only going to get worse."

"You need to be patient and have hope," she said.

"I know but my shields are weakening and I can't hold out much longer not even against Susan for much longer and she is the best out of the four of them."

"If we were to run away where would we go?"

"The Professor," I said after a moment.

"That is where they would look for us first."

"No they wouldn't. None of them care ... not even mum."

That night I slipped out of the window and across the roofs after making sure that both mine and Lucy's rooms were locked and headed down to meet the only friends that I had a girl named Hanna and her brother, Malcolm. I met them when I escaped from the hell called my life for a bit of freedom. They taught me all I know about street fighting and return I told them where the police were stationed (because of Jon's influence on the city board and his inability to keep from boasting I could always keep them out of jail.) So tonight I was going to get them to go to the Professor so that the four of us could get out of the city and to the Professor's house.

"Hanna," I called.

"Edmund. How are you?"

"Better than you are going to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to get Malcolm first."

"What's this about," said Malcolm.

"I need you to get us four out of the city."

"Why," said Hanna as Malcolm said," Us four?"

"Us three and my sister, Lucy. And we need to get out because they are cleansing the city and they are about to turn me into one of them." I didn't need to elaborate they knew who they were. "And you two because of the fact that they are bringing in all resources to 'cleanse' the city of all they deem unfit and you two are the last two left in the city uncaptured. This Friday night at 10:30 they are going to end the 'filth' permanently and all who was sheltering them. And this is why I need you to go to the Professor and tell him that King Edmund and Queen Lucy are coming as soon as possible and that we will be on the 8:30 am train."

"Queen Lucy and King Edmund?" said Malcolm. "Is that some type of code?"

"Something like that," I said. "Go you must be gone by morning. Quickly I hear someone coming." They slipped off into the dark and I headed back to the house. As I rounded the corner and was crossing the street to climb back up and into the house I head an engine start and I whipped around to see a big black car speed down on me. Just before I got hit I saw the driver and the passenger. Peter was at the wheel and Jon was in the passenger seat.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2 Lucy** **Pov**

I woke to the sounds of voices from the hallway. It was mom's and man's voices I didn't know. "How could this happen?" mom was saying.

"I don't know," the man said. "He was found lying in the middle of the road around 6:30am."

"What happened mum?" I asked.

"Edmund is in the hospital," she said. "Get dressed we are going." I rushed into my room and through a dress and pulled my hair up into a neat bun. How could this happen. Could he have been right?

The ride to the hospital was only a 25min ride but it seemed to be 25 hours longer. When we got there we rushed in and looked for a person to tell us where rooms 225 was. As we were hurrying down the hallway a girl came out of a room with a big stack of papers and I crashed into her. Immediately my nice helpful side kicked in.

"On no," she said. "I have to reorganize these." When she looked up I recognized her as Edmund's friend Hanna.

"Go on mother," I said. "Tell Ed I'll be there in a couple minutes." As soon as mum left I turned to Hanna. "What are you doing here?" I hissed at her. "It's not safe for you here."

"Ed told us to leave and find some Professor and when we find out that he was in the hospital we knew that foul play was up. Malcolm is on the phone with the professor now and I came to warn you about your father and brother. Ed said that they had it in for what they deemed as the unclean of the city. And another thing the Professor is coming to get us four. You just need to make it look like you ran away in a total different direction than where we are going."

"No I won't run away. We can fake our deaths instead. Do you have any friends that can help us?"

"Yes we can fake him being cremated. Then we can make it look like you jumped to your death and downed because of grief. Everyone will assume that your body floated away."

"Ok as soon as the Professor gets here we can do it."

"Do what," a voice behind us.

"Don't do that Malcolm," said Hanna whipping around.

"The Professor will be here this afternoon," he said. "If we are going to infiltrate the system we need to get set up. I better go get ready." And with that he walked off back down the hallway.

"Tell me when he gets here," I said then seeing mum walking out in the hallway. "I'm so sorry for walking into you again."

"It's fine," she said catching what I was doing.

"He's asking for you Lucy," mum said a little bit hurt.

"It'll be fine mum."

"I don't see why he doesn't want me to see him."

"Well you have been turning a blind eye to our treatment from Jon. So he just doesn't want to be hurt by you again."

"I...," she started to say but I was already in Ed's room and had shut the door.

"How are you doing Ed?" I said.

"Is she gone?" he asked.

"Can you leave us for a minute?" I asked the nurse. She nodded and left the room. "Malcolm contacted the Professor. He'll be here this afternoon and then you are leaving the hospital and then I am going to fake my death."

"What!"

"Hush up now. Don't let mum hear you. Besides it is already set up it just needs phase one now. And don't seem surprised to see either Malcolm and Hanna. One or the other is going to be your nurse and slip you a powerful sleeping drought and then I can get you a drop of my cordial when we get to the Professor's house. I left a vile hidden within. I got to go now so that mum or Jon don't get suspicious. The next time I visit it'll be 1 hour after I leave as to not put suspicion on myself and not let me able to do my part."

"Ok. Be careful and see you soon."

"It'll be probably when you get better though."

"The doctor said I'll be able to leave soon."

"Good news Mr. Pevensie," said a doctor entering with mum. "You can leave tomorrow night."

"Thank you so much doctor. I'll visit you tomorrow before school and then come back to help you move back home." He was smart enough to know when it was going to happen and where I was as to keep myself in the clear.

"Until then sister," he said with a smile.

"See you soon Edmund," I said.

"Goodnight Edmund," said mum. We left soon after he had turned a cold shoulder to mum and just stared out of the window.

"How is he?" asked Susan when we got home from the hospital.

"He ignored me the entire time we were there," said mum with a sigh.

"That was quite rude," said Peter coming into the room. "Do you want me to go have a talk with him?"

"No she doesn't," I said as I rose to my feet angrily. "You used to be a good brother to me even if you were a little cold to Ed. Do you know why?"

"I...," he started but I cut him off.

"It started right after we got back from the Professor's and mum started to see Jon. You went from being a kind and _magnificent_ brother to treating me and Ed like dirt and ignoring Susan to an extent and you stopped once Susan became like you. Did you even know that Ed and myself were offered a place at a private school? We leave in two days."

"Does father know about this?"

"Jon is not my father. My father died in the Great War. I know that Ed feels the same but what about you Peter? Or you Susan? Do you even remember dad? No Jon is your dad now; dad only has two children now." Now if you don't mind I need to go pack for the university. And don't worry once Ed and I get to the school neither of us will ever be returning to this house. We will be staying with the Professor."

"I'm home," said Jon entering the kitchen and stopping once he saw our faces. "What's going on now. What have you done now." He said looking at me.

"Nothing that concerns you," I huffed gliding toward the stairs.

"She reminded us of who we were," said mum placing a hand on his shoulder. "She did nothing wrong."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3 Lucy** **Pov**

The next morning and looked around at my room, my hellhole, of the three years that mum and Jon had been married. At the trunks that I had packed. One contained my dresses, my two coats, my three hats and the little jewelry I owned. The second contained my books and things like that. And the third my stuffed animals, my favorite blanket, dad's things that I had salvaged form the dumpster, and my shoes. Next to them were the three chests with Edmund's things. I had put everything from his room even the things from his secret places. "Girl, get down here," yelled Jon a little angrily. "There are four men here to see you." I walked down the stairs and into the parlor.

"Miss Lucy?" said Malcolm.

"I am she," I responded with a little curtsy.

"I am Malcolm. This is Mark, James, Luke, and Cody. We are here to get your trunks."

"Of course," I said. "This way."

"Wait a second," interrupted Jon. "What trunks and where do you think you are going young lady?"

"Well," I said calmly. "Both Ed and I are leaving this house to go to a university. And to make sure that you don't harass us we have a court order that you can't be within 200 feet of either of us. Now step out of our way or I can have you arrested. This way good gents." And with that I led Malcolm and his three friends from the room and to mine.

"How did you get the uniforms?" I asked Malcolm once we were in my room.

"It was easy," he said. "Luke works for a moving company. Hanna is at the hospital now with the vile. Make sure that you ask her where Edmund's room is as to keep suspicion off both of you. In one hour you will be at your last day at school. At 10:30 the Professor will come to the school to get you and inform you of Ed's 'death'. Then go with him to the crematorium and get a jar full of dust from Mark. Swing by home to inform your family of the 'news' and you are then home free."

"Ok and be careful," I said and a few minutes later we were out of the house. The plan was underway.

"Excuse me," I said spotting Hanna. "Do you know where Edmund Pevensie's room is. I heard that he is in a new room."

"Of course," she said. "This way."

"Do you have it?" I asked.

"Yes, kept it on me the entire time I was here. My shift ends at 8:45 so I am in the clear. James has the cameras scrambled now so they can't see us. "I'll see you before you leave, but don't talk to me."

"Ok," I replied as we stopped at Ed's door. "Thanks."

As I entered the room Ed looked up and asked, "Is it time already?"

"Yes the plan is in motion."

"I didn't think it would be this fast."

"The Professor is here the plan is in motion."

"Are we doing the right thing Luc?"

"I don't know, but I feel in my heart that the answer is yes."

About 10 minutes later I left the room after kissing him on the forehead and slipping him the vile. All throughout school time seemed to go slowly until around lunch time when a lady from the office came into my English class and whispered something to my teacher. "Lucy," said Mrs. Smith. "Ms. Trand would like to see you in the hallway. I got up and walked out into the hallway.

"Lucy, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but your brother has died." "What?" I said sounding shocked.

"A young man came from the hospital to get you." "I need to get my things first as then I'll be ready." "Another thing congratulation on the University, Lucy. We will miss you." I went back to the class room and grabbed my bag and left the building out to where Malcolm was waiting. "Did everything go according to plan?" "Yes. Hanna and the Professor are with him." We better hurry. Meet me where the spot was by the river. It's time for me to go." The next hour was a blur. I had gone to hospital and grabbed the jar from Hanna. Then I went home to tell mum. We then walked out to the river when I sprayed his 'ashes' out and then jumped in myself. Mum screamed but it was too late. She had already lost us both even before the plan was hatched.

When I drug myself out of the river a little while later I saw Malcolm and Hanna standing on the river bank.

"Have a nice swim?" said Hanna smiling.

"Come on we need to get out of here," said Malcolm. "The professor is waiting." We hurried up the bank to where the professor was waiting in his car and sped off.

"Get some rest Miss Lucy," said the Professor. "We will be at house in a while. All three of you get some rest and don't wake up Edmund." I turned to see Ed laying in the back seat before settling down myself.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four (Ed's Pov)**

When I woke up I looked around the room and frowned. This wasn't the hospital. Was I dead? I didn't think so but the room looked so familiar but I couldn't remember where I has seen it before. I turned my head as the door opened and someone entered. "Lucy," I said sitting up.

"Do you remember?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Figured, anyway short version is that you were ran over by Jon and Peter and were in the hospital. So I sent Malcom to fetch the professor while Hanna worked in the hospital. Anyway we are finally free of Susan, Peter, and Jon. Everyone thinks we are dead."

"What?"

"It's not that bad," said a voice from my other side and I looked to see Malcom sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Malcom," I said smiling. I had secretly had a crush on him from the time I had first saw him but if he knew about my past then he could never love me the way I do for him if at all.

"Time for you to get up Ed my cordial helped all of your ailments past and new," said Lucy and I nodded. She knew about what Jon had did when Jon had first married mother. And I slid out of bed and stretched. "Come on Malcom lets help Hanna get lunch ready." The pair left the room together and I turned to the closet to find some clothes. I grabbed some clothes and slipped into the bathroom to take a bath.

After I was presentable I went down the dining room where I saw Malcom and the Professor talking and through the big doorway into the kitchen I could see Hanna and Lucy talking to Mrs. Macready. As I came into the room Lucy brought a bowl of pudding into the room and Hanna brought pitchers of drinks.

"Hello again professor," I said.

"Hello Edmund," he said smiling. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister and brother. Your brother more so than Susan."

"Sir," interrupted Lucy. "I think that Peter was misled by our stepfather. Susan just wants to grow up as fast as possible and stay there for as long as possible. I left Peter a clue to where we are if he ever regrets his actions."

"Lucy," I said gently. "Peter's problem is that he thinks with his heart, he strives for the approval of others so I think he will eventually come around."

"Well," said Mrs. Macready. "Let's not let this good food go to waste." We all laughed and dug in.

 **Peter's Pov (** **Westminster Abbey)**

Peter sat in the front row leaning on Susan both had tears streaming down their faces. _I've killed my brother and my sister fled the country. It's all my fault. All my fault._ He looked up between his tears and looked at the picture of the Virgin Mary holding her baby, Jesus Christ.

"Why are you crying, Son of Adam?" said a voice. "And you as well Daughter of Eve?"

"Aslan?" I whispered sitting up. He walked out of a side corridor and into the room where we were.

"Aslan," cried Susan and we both rushed forward hugging him and wrapping our fingers in his golden mane.

"Why are you both here?" he asked. "Don't you have to go after your siblings?"

"They are both dead," I whispered hoarsely.

"No they are not, but they will be lost to you until time ends if don't reach them in time. Now go," he said and glowed brightly and when we could see again he was gone.

"Susan, we need to reach them and fast," I said.

"Where would they have gone? Did Lucy mention anything?"

"Um she said something about going to a university or something and something about going to the country."

"The professor," they both said after thinking for a moment.

"Come on we need to hurry," said Peter and the rushed out.

 _Should I have Peter and Susan make it to their siblings in time or will they be too late. You decide_

 **Shout out to**

Whitemiko12

 **Forgot to do this in earlier chapters but…**

The Professor is a Character of CS Lewis

My characters are Malcom and Hanna


	6. Chapter Five

**Malcom's Pov Chapter 5**

"What would you children like to this evening?" said the Professor.

"I think we should have a mock concert," said Hanna and Lucy nodded smiling.

"Not going to go against the pair of you," I said standing shaking my thick fiery hair out of my face.

"Let's retire to the parlor," said the Professor.

"Enjoy yourselves, I'm going to retire for the evening," said Mrs. Macready.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Macready," said Lucy. Mrs. Macready smiled at everyone once again and left for bed. The Professor soon went to bed as well.

"Who would like to go first?" asked Hanna.

"It was your idea," said Malcom teasingly. "You should go first unless you think you will lose."

"Very well. I'll sing 'The last Rose of Summer'."

 _'Tis the last rose of summer left blooming alone  
All her lovely companions are faded and gone  
No flower of her kindred, no rosebud is nigh  
To reflect back her blushes and give sigh for sigh_

 _I'll not leave thee, thou lone one, to pine on the stem  
Since the lovely are sleeping, go sleep thou with them  
Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o'er the bed  
Where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead_

 _So soon may I follow when friendships decay  
And from love's shining circle the gems drop away  
When true hearts lie withered and fond ones are flown  
Oh who would inhabit this bleak world alone?  
This bleak world alone _

"That was so beautiful," clapped Lucy.

"Thank you," said Hanna. "Malcom you're up."

"I don't think so; I don't have an idea of what I want to sing yet. You go next Lucy."

"Very well; Ed you want to join me in this song?" asked Lucy then started before he could say anything.

 _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons_

 _If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night_

When Edmund joined in with Lucy his rich baritone mixing with her sweet alto, I was speechless. It was the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard. Brother and Sister, day and night. They could not be more different but at the same time so alike. I hadn't realized how much they cared for and watch over each other like Selene and Helios, titans of the sun and moon respectively.

 _Calling out father oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
_

_And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time  
_

_Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky  
_

_Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
And I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me  
_

_Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame  
_

_Calling out father oh  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky  
_

_Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me  
_

_And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out  
_

_Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
_

_I see fire (fire)  
And I see fire (fire)  
And I see fire (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side _

When they finished Hanna wiped her eyes. "That was beautiful," I said catching Edmunds eye for a second. His smile faltered but held but his eyes looked sad as he looked away.

"Sorry guys but you can't win with a duo you know that right?" asked Hanna.

"Very well," said Lucy. "I've sang this before with Susan before, you know the war." Hanna and I looked down for a second because both of our parents were killed in the war. "Anyway. I'll give it a shot."

 _I don't know if you can see  
The changes that have come over me  
In these last few days I've been afraid  
That I might drift away  
I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
That make me think about where I've come from  
That's the reason why I seem  
So far away today_

 _[Chorus]_ _  
Let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home  
But if I should become a stranger  
Know that it would make me more than sad  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had_

 _Now I have moved and I've kept on moving  
Proved the points that I needed proving  
Lost the friends that I needed losing  
Found others on the way  
I have kissed the fellas and left them crying  
Stolen dreams, yes, there's no denying  
I have traveled hard, sometimes with conscience flying  
Somewhere with the wind_

 _[Chorus]_ __

 _Now I'm sitting here before the fire  
The empty room, the forest choir  
The flames have cooled, don't get any higher  
They've withered, now they've gone  
But I'm steady thinking, my way is clear  
And I know what I will do tomorrow  
When hands have shaken, the kisses float  
Then I will disappear_

 _[Chorus]_ __

 _Caledonia's been everything I've ever had  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had _

"Malcom your turn," said the other three at the same time.

"Fine," I said.

 _Molly dear now did you hear, the news that's goin' round?  
Down in a corner of my heart, a love is what you've found.  
And every time I look into your eyes of Irish blue.  
You seem to whisper in my ear 'My love is all for you.' Oh,_

 _Molly, my Irish Molly, my sweet acushla dear,  
I'm fairly off my trolley, my Irish Molly, When you are near.  
Springtime, is only 'ringtime', Come dear now don't be slow,  
Change your name, go on your game, Begora wouldn't I do the same  
My Irish Molly O!_

 _Molly dear now did you hear I furnished up the flat.  
Three little cozy rooms 'n a bed 'n a 'welcome' on the mat.  
It's five pounds down and two a week, she'll soon be out of debt.  
It's all complete except, they haven't brought the cradle yet._

 _Molly, my Irish Molly, my sweet acushla dear,  
I'm fairly off my trolley, my Irish Molly, When you are near.  
Springtime, is only 'ringtime', Come dear now don't be slow,  
Change your name, go on your game, Begora wouldn't I do the same  
My Irish Molly O!_

 _Molly dear, and did you hear what all the neighbours say.  
About those hundred sovereigns you have safely stowed away.  
They say that's why I love you. Ah but Molly, that's a shame,  
If you had only ninety-nine I'd love you just the same._

 _Ohhhh!_

 _Molly, my Irish Molly, my sweet acushla dear,  
I'm fairly off my trolley, my Irish Molly, When you are near.  
Springtime, is only 'ringtime', Come dear now don't be slow,  
Change your name, go on your game, Begora wouldn't I do the same  
My Irish Molly O!_

 _Change your name, go on your game, Begora wouldn't I do the same  
My Irish Molly O! _

"Children," called the Professor. "It's getting late! Finish up and go to bed so you don't be dragging in the morning."

"Yes Professor," we called.

"Ok so Ed you need to go," said Hanna.

"Let him have _I Saw Fire_ Hanna," said Lucy.

"Fine," said Hanna.

"Ok we vote for who we think wins and you can't vote for yourself," said Edmund. We all wrote down who we though should win. "Hanna you first."

"Ok I voted for Lucy to win," said Hanna. "I think that she should win because she had a beautiful song and I think that she did better than Malcom did. Ok Malcom your up."

"Well, I voted for Ed because I really liked the song that he and Lucy did. Also I thought that your song was a little annoying because you kept squawking and…"

"Excuse me?" said Hanna flustered.

"And I thought that the siblings together did a wonderful job," I finished. "Ed your turn."

"I voted for Hanna," said Ed and I stared at him. I was surprised that he didn't vote for Lucy. To be honest I thought she did the best I just wanted to write his name down.

"Ahh thanks Edmund," Hanna said smiling at him.

"I voted for Hanna because she did a good job and I think that she did well especially for the high notes."

"Edmund the Just as usual," said Lucy smiling.

"Lucy, close us up," said Edmund.

"Well since I have the vote that will either decide the winner or make another round of voting where you vote the person who you don't think should win, I think I'll keep it till tomorrow and let you worry over it. Goodnight." She got up and walked up the staircase her long skirts held up to keep her from falling.

 **Susan's Pov**

Once we were on the train I couldn't get much sleep and I don't think that Peter did either. We were too worried about our siblings. We had let our emotions cloud our judgement. "I am a Queen of Narnia I should not have been led astray as easily as I was," I thought. "I understand how Peter was, he seeks acceptance. He wants people to treat him like an adult. Jon was the first to do so and Peter found friendship in him, but at what cost? Would we lose more than we already had? Aslan we need you now more than ever." I turned to look out the window before standing. "Peter lets go for a walk or something," I said.

"What's the point?"

"Peter Simon Pevensie, we are going for a walk. So get up and let's go instead of being stuck in here moping!"

"Fine," he sighed dragging himself out of the seat. I opened the door and we walked out of the compartment. There was a bright light and had a sense of falling. I hit my head on something and knew no more.

Should Hanna win or should I do another round or songs?

What do you think happened with Peter and Susan? Did they die or will they make it to Edmund and Lucy?

 **Songs**

The Last Rose of Summer- song by Celtic Women. Originally performed by _Hayley Westenra and Méav Ní Mhaolchatha_

I See Fire- by Ed Sheeran, performed by Máiréad Carlin, Celtic Women

Caledonia- song by Celtic Women, performed by Lisa Kelly

My Irish Molly O- song by Celtic Thunder, performed by Emmet Cahill


	7. Chapter Six

**Lucy's Pov**

The next morning, I woke early and pulled on a long red dress. I looked in the mirror and pushed my long golden hair out of my face. "I didn't realize it earlier but I was taking over Susan's position as the gentle queen. I had even begun to walk like her," I thought as I walked over and opened the window looking out into the morning letting golden rays of sunlight into the room. "Would I still be the valiant queen of would Hanna become the new valiant queen?" I looked out over the yard and saw a figure slip into the stable. I shook my head and gave a slight smile before closing the window and throwing on a cloak.

I went out into the hallway and down the grand staircase towards the kitchen stopping to peek into the library. Ed was sitting in there curled up in a chair engrossed with a book. I smiled at him before exiting the room. I jumped a little as I about walked into Malcom who was lurking outside the library. "Malcom you scared me," I said with a laugh.

"Sorry Lucy," he said as his gaze flittered to Ed sitting by the fire. I gave a small smile.

"Why don't you go talk to him? Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Not exactly."

"Well if you are just going to lurk around here you could come with me on a ride. I'm heading out to stables if you want to come." I started out and after a moment he followed.

 **Prince Caspian Pov**

Just a few minutes ago I was asleep dreaming about old Narnia now, I'm fleeing my home of 18 years. Dr. Cornelius woke me and then I watched as soldiers shot my bed full of arrows. "Run dear friend," I whispered to Destrier as we fled the castle. We tore out of the castle and started across the fields when I heard others behind me.

"Don't let him escape," I heard one of them shout and I urged Destrier to run even faster. Over the hills and across the fords of Beruna we raced. We about entered the Great Wood when I glanced behind to see the soldiers slowing down. When I turned to face forward a got a face full of a tree as I smacked face first into a limb. I fell off Destrier and was pulled along as I tried to free my foot from the stirrup. I fell on my back and laid their trying to catch my breath. I sat up and looked around. From some tree roots I saw two little men and a badger appear.

"Look," pointed the badger as he pointed at me. I grabbed the horn that Dr. Cornelius had given me and blew it. We looked up as we heard hoofbeats.

"You take care of him," said the red dwarf and the black dwarf drew his knife and approached me. I knocked my head on a rock and knew no more.

 **Peter Pov**

When I came to I saw that Su and I were on sand. I sat up straight and looked around. "Su wake up."

"Five more minutes Peter," she muttered.

"Susan we're not on the train anymore."

"What," she said sleepily as she sat up. She blinked looking around. "Where are we?"

"Where do you think," I said a bit excitedly.

"But if we are where you think we are then why can I hear gruff voices and people. There weren't that many other people in Narnia." The voices and hoofbeats were getting close quickly.

"We need to get off the road Susan. I don't know what is going on but something is wrong." We barely got off the road when riders came thundering by.

"Hold," called the leader and the entire party came to a stop. He dismounted and picked up something. "Someone is around here. Find them."

"That's your scarf," mouthed Susan.

"We need to get away," I mouthed back. The soldiers spread out and searched most of them avoided the woods so we slowly snuck away. We were about a hundred yards away when one of us stepped on a twig.

"Over there," yelled one of them and we started to run. It didn't take long though before they caught up to us.

"Peter," screamed Susan as two of them grabbed her.

"Let go of her," I yelled running towards her. Three more grabbed me and I fought against them but they managed to subdue me.

"Enough," said their leader riding up. "Put the girl with in the wagon. Tie the boy onto a horse." His soldiers moved to do what he asked and I found myself on a horse with my hands tied to the horn and feet tied to the stirrups. One of the soldiers grabbed the rains and led my horse as we headed out. "Back to the castle and away from these ruins!"

 **Malcom Pov**

So, first Lucy caught me watching Ed but luckily she didn't suspect anything then she gets me to go riding with her. Can this day get any more messed up?

"Just so you know," said Lucy. "I didn't ask you to come ride with me. I just got you out of what seemed like an awkward situation."

"Um thanks, I think?" She walked up to a beautiful mare with a silky black coat and mane.

"Onda blu, dove vai  
Non lo chiedero  
Cio che tu perderai  
Non lo cerchero

Cerchi di sfociare  
Corri sempre giu  
Quando trov il mare  
Fiume non c'è piu," she sang. Hanna came down from the loft to listen to her as all the horses poked their heads out of their stalls and stared at Lucy.

"Wave of blue, long ago  
Nothing but a stream  
Rushing through mountain dew  
To the sea's cold gleam  
Nothing but a stream  
Towards the ocean dream," continued Lucy Ed came into the stable and leaned against one of the stall doors.

"Nata dal cielo  
Day by day, deeper now  
Al di là per quel  
Songo sempre piu

Al di là delle colline  
Scorri oltre il confine  
Fiume non c'è piu

Rolling wave, calling now  
Voices clear and pure  
Find the way home somehow  
Find the way for sure

Quando vuoi sboccare  
Scorri sempre giu  
Finché trov il mare  
Finché non sei piu

Wave of green, wave of blue  
Flowing home  
Non sei piu." She turned to see Ed, Hanna, the horses and myself all watching her. She looked at Ed and smiled."

"You can feel it, can't you," said Ed and she nodded.

"What?" asked Hanna.

"Magic," said Lucy as her hair lifted in the breeze.

"There is no such thing as magic," I said. Lucy and Edmund exchanged a look.

"Let's go back to the house," Hanna said cutting through the silence. Ed pushed himself off the door and stretched. Lucy and Hann began walking towards us as the wind picked up. "I want to get back to the house before the storm picks up." She called over the wind. We began to walk towards the house which shouldn't have been that far away but we kept walking for what seem forever. The wind died and the dust settled as suddenly as it had started.

"Edmund," said Lucy excitedly. They exchanged a look that ran across the beach that we had somehow gotten to. They shed outer clothing items as they went before running into the surf. Hanna and I looked at each other then chased after them.

 **Songs**

Non Ci Piu- song by Celtic Women; sung by Chloë Agnew, Lynn Hilary, Lisa Kelly, Máiréad Nesbitt, Alex Sharpe


	8. Chapter Seven

**Lucy Pov**

While it's lovely to be back in Narnia it's bittersweet, neither Peter or Susan are here but we have Hanna and Malcom. I can almost feel myself becoming younger just by being here.

"I wonder where we are," mused Edmund.

"Where do you think we are?" I asked with a bright laugh.

"Well I don't remember any ruins," he said staring up at the cliff face. I turned and saw what he was looking at.

After spending about an hour in the surf we went up what appeared to be ruins. "Look some apple trees," said Hanna. She and Malcom went to get some while Edmund and I continued to explore the ruins.

"I wonder who lived here," said Malcom picking up what appeared to be a solid gold knight as we wondered through the grove of trees.

"Somebody rich," said Hanna taking the piece.

"Hey that's mine," said Ed as he caught sight of the piece when walked up. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" asked Malcom.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in England did I," said Ed examining the chess piece.

"It can't be," I whispered as sudden realization came to me.

"What is it?" asked Malcom. I pulled Ed along with me as I hurried to the top of the hill.

"Can't you see it?" I asked.

"What?"

"Imagine walls there. And columns there," I said as I put him and Hanna in certain spots. "And a glass roof." I finished as I took my spot.

"Cair Paravel," whispered Edmund.

"What's Cair Paravel?" asked Hanna,

"Our home," I said.

 **Peter Pov**

The soldiers took us to a big dark castle. It had a feel of evil hanging around it. They took Susan to the dungeons and put her in a cell while the Captain had me brought to his house.

"I want you to tell me what you were doing out there," ordered the Captain.

"I don't even know where we are," I said. "Last I remember I was walking down the isle of the train. Then I wake up on the side of the road. Where is here?"

"You are in Narnia," said the Captain getting a little annoyed.

"What is Narnia?" I asked deciding to play dumb. "Is it near England?"

"Get him out of here," he ordered and his soldiers drug me out. I gave a small smile as we left the building. "Take the idiot to the dungeons with the woman."

 **Caspian Pov**

I woke to the sound of murmured voices and sat up to see my surroundings. The room looked like it was underground as the walls and roof were made from earth. I slide out of the bed that I was in and stumbled to the doorway. "Ah he is finally awake," said a voice.

"Oh goody, so what are we going to do with him Trufflehunter?" asked the other. "Kill him?"

"Nikabrik, we can't kill him that's like murdering a guest," said the badger and I tried to make a dash for it. There was a brief scramble and one of us knocked into the badger. "Look what you did." He said disapprovingly. "You made me spill the soup, and I spent half the morning on it." He waddled out of the room.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Funny, you'd think that more people would recognize a badger when they saw one."

"You're Narnians, you're supposed to be extinct."

"Well sorry to disappoint you," said Nikabrik.

"I'm not. I was looking for you. I had heard stories."

"Your father told you stories about us?" asked Trufflehunter amazed.

"No, my tutor."

"So why were you on the run," asked Trufflehunter trying to change the subject.

"Since when do we harbor Telmarine soldiers?" growled Nikabrik.

"I'm not a soldier. I am Prince Caspian the 10th."

"This changes things," said Trufflehunter.

"Yeah," said Nikabrik with a sneer. "Looks like we don't have to kill you ourselves."

"My uncle has always been jealous of my thrown." I started to gather my things.

"Where are you going?" asked Trufflehunter. "You were meant to save us." I stopped and looked at him. "If you don't believe that you should take a closer look at this." He held up the horn. "This is Queen Susan's horn and when you blew it is said to summon help. Maybe the Kings and Queens of old, or even Aslan himself."

 **Hanna's Pov**

The next morning Lucy and I were up early. We left the boys sleeping next to each other as we wondered off into the garden. Ed's hand looked like it had been stroking Malcom's hair when he had fell asleep. "They would be good for each other," I said when we entered the garden.

"Hmm?" said Lucy.

"Don't you think that Ed and Malcom would be good for each other?"

She stood and looked at me for a long moment before answering. "That is not for me to decide. But I want my brother to be happy. He needs it. We have had so much hardship in our life that we need some love to balance it out."

"If you ever go across the sea to Ireland,  
then maybe at the closing of your day,  
you can sit and watch the moon rise over Claddagh,  
and see the sun go down on Galway Bay.

Just to hear again the ripple of the trout stream,  
The women in the meadow making hay,  
just to sit beside the turf fire in a cabin,  
and watch the barefoot gosoons as they play," I sang softly looking out across the bay into the morning sun.

"For the breezes blowing o'er the sea's from Ireland,  
Are perfumed by the heather as they blow,  
And the women in the uplands digging praties,  
Speak a language that the strangers do not know.

Yet the strangers came and tried to teach us their ways,  
And they scorned us just for being what we are,  
But they might as well go chasin after moon beams,  
or light a penny candle from a star.

And if there's gonna be a life here after,  
And faith somehow, I'm sure there's gonna be,  
I will ask my God to let me make my Heaven,  
In that dear land across the Irish sea.

I will ask my God to let me make my Heaven,  
In my dear land across the Irish sea.

In my dear land across the Irish sea."

"Morning," said Lucy as Ed and Malcom walked in.

"Morning," said Ed and Malcom shot her a smile. "I was thinking that we could look for the treasure room."

"Treasure room?" asked Malcom looking as confused as I felt.

"Yes," said Lucy standing and shooting us a warm smile. "We are the youngest King and Queen of Narnia's Golden age."

"Should we bow or something?" I asked.

"Please don't," Lucy said. "I hate formalities. Susan and Edmund were all for them though." Ed ignored her and headed towards a wall. He studded it for a second before pushing on it.

"Help me here Malcom," he said. Together the pair moved the section of the wall back and my eyes widened.

"Wait till you see the inside," said Lucy excitedly. Edmund started down the staircase with Lucy right behind him and Malcom and myself bringing up the rear.

When we reached the bottom, the room wasn't dark like you would expect but it was filled with rays of sunlight from hidden spots in the room. Edmund and Lucy went to two chests in the front of the room a bit set off from the rest. I followed Lucy while Malcom looked around the room.

"I was so tall," said Lucy as she pulled out a dress out of her chest and held it up.

"Well you were older then," said Edmund. "Opposed to hundreds of years later when you're younger." He drew a sword from the chest in the front dais and looked at it. Lucy left her chest and turned towards the chest. "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." Malcom and I started towards Edmund as spoke.

"When He Shakes His Mane," said Lucy. "We Shall Have Spring Again." I turned to find that she had a sad look on her face. "Everyone we knew… Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers… they're all gone."

"We need to find out what happened here," said Edmund and Lucy nodded.

 **Galway Bay- Celtic Women, sang by** **Chloë Agnew**


End file.
